


25 days of Christmas

by EveningEve



Series: Christmas Collection 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 異種族レビュアーズ | Ishuzoku Reviewers | Interspecies Reviewers (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Gen, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion Spoilers, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), No Osomatsu Boy Love, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: Random Short Christmas snippets. Not bound to any universe so prepare for short written parts from all across the Multiverse!(Christmas Countdown Calendar for 2020, a little experiment on my part, due to this there will be daily updates until the 25th December.Or I will try to make it daily at least)
Series: Christmas Collection 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035777
Kudos: 1





	25 days of Christmas

_Usually she would've ran upstairs, waking him up with loud footsteps all alone. He would've sat up before she could've entered, making her hear a chuckle through the door._   
_"It's that time of the year again isn't it?" He would say when she peeked through the door._   
_1st December, the first morning to count down from. It was always exciting her more than it probably should. Maybe it was the thrill of planning everything. It was fun, both had lots of fun spending an evening together, all in peace, forgetting about the day's struggles at least for a few moments in their life, the struggles they had prepared for in the morning._   
_It was a peaceful yet fun time, they usually spent it together, as Mama and daughter of course. The first morning was the most precious to her, the first greeting of December. The first day of the Christmas countdown. The very first evening. The very first chat alongside some hot chocolate and self baked cookies, or anything they felt like doing. The time was always a joyous time and it had always been fun. She always looked forward to it, nothing could get her out of the mood once she started and no one would stop her anytime soon._

It has become a memory however. He is long gone and there is nothing which could change that. As much as she was praying for his return he would not make it. Ever. He may watch but that was about it. They could not celebrate together any longer.  
However, the time isn't spent all alone, all by herself. She had someone to spend time with during this time, someone to get into a festive mood. And a little surprise incoming as well. It was the least she could do after all. There was another special day incoming during December next to Christmas after all, and this day would come very, very soon. It was during Christmas time too, funnily enough.   
Besides, nothing wrong with celebrating a little ahead is there?

"Alright, this Christmas will be the best no matter what! Even if it kills me in the end!"  
 _Even with Bucciarati gone there are no excuses for Oregano to make this the best time she can!_  
 _Just… Don't die now, would you?_


End file.
